


BTS Werewolf AU

by wackozone



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackozone/pseuds/wackozone
Summary: Bro, I myself don't know what's happening. Wolf stuff man. Idk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda pulled this out of my ass. That's why I have no awesome title. Idk. Meh. (ㄱ_ㄱ)

No POV

"Jeez where's Jimin?" Rap Monster asked.

"I know. He's been gone for 2 days." Jungkook stated worried.

"Where is he?" Hobi wondered.

"I hope he's ok." Jin sighed.

Just then Hime walked by and V grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against wall leaning in.

"U-um..." Hime gulped and leaned away from their close proximity.

"Have you," V started, "seen Park Jimin?"

"N-no." Hime stuttered while shaking her head in denial.

"Oh, ok!" V piped cheerfully. "Bye~" V waved her off happily.

"What's up?" Suga asked.

"It's faint, but I smell Jimin's blood on her." V replied.

"You don't mean-"

"Did she kill Jimin?" Jungkook asked cutting Jin off.

"Ey~, that can't be." Rap Monster said and they all turned to look at Hime laughing with Sarang. "That can't be." He repeated.

********************************************

Hime sat at home in front of the TV not paying attention to the show that was on, or the animal in front of her. The animal slipped in between Hime's arms catching her attention when he growled dangerously. "Sorry, wolf. I was thinking." Hime pet the wolf's chestnut brown hair. "I haven't seen Jimin, for 2 days now. His friends came and asked me if I've seen him. I'm not friends with Jimin. I don't even talk to him. They're his friends, how could they not know? If they don't know, how is a stranger like me supposed to know." Hime let out a sigh. "I wonder if he's ok. I mean, he's a nice guy. He is the shortest out of his friends, but he's kind and gorgeous. His voice is so soft and sweet. His laugh is so melodic, I could listen to it for eternity. His smile is so bright, I can't tell if the Earth is being lit by the sun or his smile." Hime chuckled. "I miss seeing his face."

"You have the biggest crush on Park Jimin." Sarang rolled her eyes.

"Hey! At least he's likable, unlike...Suga! Seriously, why do you like that guy. He's antisocial. I'm surprised he managed to become friends with Bangtan."

"Hey! Suga is, too, likable. He's quiet and aloof which makes him cool." Sarang defended Suga. "And his voice is rough and sexy."

Hime scoffed. "He's the opposite of you. Quiet, calm, and rational. While you picked up this wild wolf thinking it's a dog!"

"Whatever. I'm not gonna listen to you degrade me like that. I'm going to bed." Sarang said and stomped off.

Hime was absentmindedly watching the TV and drifted off to sleep.

Hime POV

The first time I met Park Jimin was on a cloudy day in my first year of junior high. It wasn't cold, but there was a slight breeze blowing the tree branches back and forth. I was walking home on my way from the bookstore with all my new books for the upcoming year.

"Hey, watch out!" A voice shouted. A basketball hit me making me drop all my textbooks and paperwork.

"Ouch." I rubbed at the sore spot. "That hurts."

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked running up to me.

"Yah!" I shouted and stared at the male. His smiling face made his eyes crinkle into crescents.

"I'm sorry." He said picking up some of my stuff. I quickly picked up my remaining stuff off the ground.

"Are you ok?" He repeated.

"Jimin!" His friends shouted. We both turned to look at their direction. All six of friends stood in a line waiting for him to retrieve the ball.

I snatched my items from his hands. "What do you think?" I answered and walked off.

The second time I met Park Jimin was the beginning of the school year.

"Hime~" Sarang clung to me. "I'm tired."

"Get off. I have class right now." I stated.

"You kidding? I just got out and you're going to leave me? That sucks! I have open period!"

"We live in the same house. Don't you get tired of seeing my face?"

"I have no choice." Sarang shrugged. "You're my only friend."

I laughed. "Well then, your only friend is going to class. Have fun alone." I walked towards my class.

"JIMIIIIN!" Some girls yelled in the middle of the hallway making me cover my ears. They're so goddamn loud. They started pushing and shoving trying to get close to him, and I'm trying to make my way to class. I can't go around so I have to go through this stupid crowd of girls. While struggling to get through, some girls pushed me and I fell right into someone's arms, making everyone fall silent.

"Are you ok?" The sweet voice asked. I looked up and there he is. The idiot who hit me with the basketball.

"It wasn't me who hit you with the basketball."

"You heard that?"

"Loud and clear." He chuckled. I pulled away from him.

"Thanks." I said with a bow. I walked off to my class and sat down waiting for the teacher and the rest of the students to arrive. I'm playing games on my phone when another body sat next to me, which I did not care to look, until he tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up at the person with wide eyes.

"Looks like we're classmates." He smiled that same smile he gave me when we met for the first time. I quickly grabbed my stuff and scrambled out of the seat to another one.

After that, Jimin would greet me whenever he saw me and I would simply wave back without saying a word. He did that even to this day, when we're in our second year of college.

Park Jimin, and I are clearly not involved with each other, better yet we're not even friends. So, why is he the first thing I see when I open my eyes? Why is he laying in bed with me?!

"P-Park Jimin?!" I shouted falling off my bed from surprise at our close distance. "W-w-why are you here? In my bed? Naked?" I questioned while grabbing a pillow and attacking him with it.

"Wait! Hey, stop! I'm not naked. Well, not entirely. I have these bandages wrapped around my torso." It's not covering the most crucial part of your body! "And I'm injured."

"Why are you here? Your friends are looking for you." I said stopping my relentless pillow attacks when he used my sheets to cover his goods. "And how did I get in bed anyways. I'm sure I fell asleep on the couch last night."

"Brothers, not friends and I carried you to your bed, of course." He smiled his bright smile that can outshine the sun. "Well, anyways I'm here because I was injured and Sarang took me in."

"Took you in? The only thing Sarang 'took in' was..." I trailed off.

[Flashback]

"What is that?" I asked the moment I stepped inside my house. Something soft and furry was lying on the floor next to my childhood friend and roommate.

"It's a dog." Sarang said. The 'something soft and furry' turned to look at me.

I jumped. "That is not a dog! It's clearly a wolf!" I shouted.

"It's a dog!" Sarang insisted.

"It's a wolf!"

"Why would a wolf be here in the middle of the city then?"

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"See?"

"It's a wolf. Kick that thing out. Now."

"But it's hurt! Look!" Sarang showed me the injuries. "I think he was in a fight with another dog. Look at how much he's bleeding from his torso and back."

"I'm pretty sure that wolf ate the dog." I stated.

"He's not a wolf, if he is, would he do this? Paw." The wolf put its paw on Sarang's hand. "See? It's trained. If he was a wolf, he wouldn't have understood that."

"Yah."

"C'mere. She doesn't understand, cause she doesn't like animals." Sarang walked off with the wolf.

"I never said I don't like animals. I just don't like cleaning after them. Yah! Are you listening? The wolf didn't already eat you, right?" I asked running to kitchen when there was no response.

Sarang stared at the wolf confused. "Hime, he's not eating the dog food."

"Cause he's not a dog. He's a wolf!" I shouted. "And why do we have dog food when we don't have a dog?!" The wolf decided to put himself inside the dog cage which I had no idea where it came from.

"Oh! He knows that it's a dog cage. See? We can trust him."

"How can we trust him? If he put himself inside the cage, what makes you think he can't get himself out? He'll eat us in our sleep!" Sarang rolled her eyes at my statement.

"Alright," I sighed tired from Sarang's occasional stupidity. "Enough about this. Take a shower and go to sleep. You have an early class tomorrow."

"Don't kill him." Sarang pointed at me accusingly.

"He'll kill me before I kill him!" I retorted and sat down staring the wolf straight in the eyes. "I don't trust you. My friend is nice and a bit stupid and that's the only reason you're still here, so don't eat her while she's sleeping. I beg you."

"What are you doing? Not going to sleep?" Sarang asked when she finished her shower.

"I'm keeping watch in case he comes out and try to eat us in our sleep."

"If he does come out, you'll be the first to get eaten." Sarang pointed out.

"That's true." I nodded. "But at least he will be distracted and won't attack you right away."

"Don't stay up too late." Sarang yawned and walked to her bedroom.

"Yeah yeah." I replied still looking at wolf. "I have my eyes on you." I stared him down for awhile then sighed and stood up. I checked my fridge and brought out a piece of raw meat. "Don't misunderstand. I'm only feeding you this so you don't eat me or my friend while we're sleeping." The wolf silently stared at the raw piece of meat I had placed in front of him. "What? Why are you not eating? Don't tell me you only eat grass. There is no such thing as a herbivore wolf! Don't tell me you don't like raw meat? Jeez." I stood up and cooked the meat and placed it in front of the wolf. Miraculously, it started eating. "Do you kill your preys and build a fire and cook them in the wild or something? Wait, Sarang is right. You're a wolf. How did you get in the city? Yah, did someone kidnap you from the wild? Are the injuries from abuse instead of a fight? Should I call the police? No, if I tell them I have a wolf with me, they might think I'm insane, or worse, put you to sleep and I might go to jail. Ah, seriously~ tell me what should I do, huh?" I asked the wolf. "Agh." I ruffle my hair. "Why am I talking to you as if you understand? I must be going crazy." I put my elbow on my knee to hold my head up with fisted hand while watching the wolf eat. After awhile, my eyelids grew heavy and it closed on me shipping me off to dreamland. I was startled awake by the sound of a loud crash. I woke up and the wolf was gone.

"Sarang!" I shouted running up the stairs to the second floor. "Sarang! You alive?!"

"I'm alive. What's wrong with you?" She was picking up photos that fell from a box I put away in the closet.

"The wolf-"

"It's a dog." Sarang stated cutting me off.

"The WOLF" I reiterated and emphasized,"was gone so I thought he might have eaten you."

"If he was gonna eat anyone, wouldn't he eat you first. You were in front of him the whole night." "Whatever." I dismissed her statement. "Where's the wolf?"

"Watching tv on the couch. Didn't you see him when you ran past the couch? By the way, he's injured badly. I think we have to take care of him for the time being." I walk over to wolf. "I'm leaving. See you in class later."

"You behaved last night and didn't eat my friend or me, so I'll let you stay. Only until your injuries heal, you hear me?" I said pointing at the wolf sternly. "Why am I talking to you as if you understand? Are you hungry?" I asked and of course I got no reply. "I'll just cook you some meat." I walked over to the kitchen to grab some meat and cook. "Here you go." I placed the cooked meat in front of the wolf and he started eating. "Honestly, I've never seen a wolf eat cooked meat before." I chuckled ruffling the wolf's soft fur. "You're so weird."

[End]

"I went to school and your friends asked if I've seen you. He even pressed me up against the wall and everything."

"Again, brothers not friends. And yeah, I can tell. I smelled Taehyung on you." Jimin said dangerously which is a huge contrast to his gentle aura that I'm used to.

"Anyways, you-"

"Hime, have you seen oh~"

I looked at Sarang then Jimin and back at Sarang. "It's not what you think!" I quickly shouted.

"Mhm~ I didn't know you were...close." Sarang wiggles her eyebrows.

"We're not!" I shouted. "There's a reason for this!"

"And the reason is?"

"I don't know! I don't even know how he got here in the first place!" I defended myself.

"I told you already. Sarang took me in." Jimin stated.

"The only thing Sarang brought in was a wolf!"

"It's a dog."

"It's a wolf!"

"No, it's a dog!"

"No, it's a wolf!"

"Dog!"

"Wolf!"

"I'm actually a wolf." Jimin claimed.

"Hah! In your face! He's a wo-what?!"

"I'm a wolf. Well, a werewolf, to be exact."

I scoffed. "Do we look like kids to you? Who would believe that?"

"Wow~" Sarang said completely amazed. I turn to look at Sarang. "You're really a werewolf?" I gave Sarang a 'what the hell' expression.

"I am." Jimin confirmed.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I...How? Sometimes, I wonder why I'm still friends with you? How can you believe that gibberish?"

"Do your friends know?" Sarang asked Jimin ignoring my question.

"They're not friends. More like brothers."

"Brothers?" Sarangi questioned.

"Yeah, we're from the same pack."

"Wow~" Sarang clapped amazed.

"I can't believe this. You're really gonna believe his story?" I asked Sarang.

"Well, he has the bandages on." She pointed out. "So, yeah."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm almost fully healed already. Werewolves heal faster than normal human beings."

I scoffed and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm gonna go crazy." I mumbled. "Ok, so let's say that you are the wolf that idiot Sarang brought in."

"Hey!" Sarang pouted.

"How did you get those injuries?" I asked curious.

"Rival wolf pack. We used to be friends, but because of a misunderstanding, we broke away from each other." Jimin sighed. "I bumped into them on my way home from the convenience store and we just ending up fighting." He shrugged.

"Right." I deadpan not believing any word he just said.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not at all." I shook my head making Jimin chuckle.

"At least you're honest. By the way, do you really...have a crush on me?" My eyes widened at his question. How does he- "Because Sarang said so yesterday." He answered my unasked question. Can he- "No, I can't read minds." He chuckled.

I pulled Sarang and ran out of my room shutting the door behind me. "You better be gone when I open this door again!"

"What will happen if I don't leave?"

"I'll call the cops on you!"

"You're going to kick me out when I'm still injured."

"You're almost fully healed. You said so yourself."

"You're gonna chase me out with no clothes on?" He asked.

"Change into your wolf form and run home. You're a werewolf, aren't you?" There was no sound coming from the other side of the door so I opened it. My room was empty with the window opened. I walked to my window and there was the chestnut brown wolf running off into the sunset.

\----------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin POV

"Where the hell were you?" Namjoon asked worried when I finally reached home. I walked towards my room to put on some clothes.

Taehyung sniffed me. "I smell Hime on you."

"Yeah? I smelled you on Hime too." I growled.

"Woah~" he held his hand up in surrender. "You were missing for days. I smelled you on her and we were just worried."

"Her scent on you is very strong." Jungkook pointed out.

"I slept with her." I replied. They're eyes widened at my statement. "Not like that!"

"Uh, yeah. Of course. You don't smell like sex." Yoongi commented.

"What happened to you?" Hoseok asked pointing at the bandages on my body.

"I got attacked."

"By who?" Namjoon asked.

"You know who." I replied.

"Namjoon, can't you just make up with him already. It was just a misunderstanding between you two. We used to be such close friends."

"You don't think I've tried? He won't believe me." Namjoon said and left my room. Jin followed him to continue their talk.

"So, you were with Hime? No wonder you didn't want to come back." Taehyung said with a knowing smirk.

"Sarang found me and took me home." I said catching Yoongi's attention.

"What?"

"Sarang found me and took me home." I repeated. Yoongi looked at me with a straight face. I'm pretty sure he's jealous. I laughed. "Don't worry. Your crush from junior high actually has the hots for you too."

"What?"

"She thinks you're cool cause you're quiet and aloof, but if I were you, I would talk to her more often. She thinks your voice is sexy." I said and kicked them out of my room. I laid on my bed and pulled out 2 handkerchieves of the same color from the nightstand next to my bed. I looked at the name embroidered on it and hugged the pieces of cloth against my chest. I love you.

********************************************

"Jimini~" Taehyung shouted bursting through my bedroom door. "Rise and shine!"

"I can't tell if it's the sun or your smile that is lighting up my room." I mumbled sitting up in bed.

Taehyung laughed with that boxy grin on his face. "Today is a new day! Let's get ready for class." He pulled my arms. "C'mon. Up! Up! Up!" He stopped when he something caught his eyes. "What's this?" He reached for it.

"Nothing!" I shouted grabbing the handkerchieves pushing Taehyung towards the exit. "I need to get ready so out you go."

I closed the door and leaned against it with sigh before putting the handkerchieves away and heading to the restroom.

We walked to school together and were talking animatedly when I spotted Hime across campus.

"Hey, look. It's your crush." Hoseok pointed at her.

"I can see that." I stated. "Ah!" I turned to look at the others. "I may or may not have told her that we are werewolves."

"What?!" The guys shouted in sync. "Why?!"

"She woke up with me next to her in human form. What was I supposed to tell her? Oh, I broke into your house and snuggled with you?"

"Oh, she saw us...aaaannd she's running away." Jungkook said.

"Is she scared of the fact that we are werewolves?" Jin asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" A voice chirped popping out from behind Yoongi. We turned to the source. "More like she's embarrassed for confessing about her crush on Jimin to Jimin in his wolf form. That's why she's avoiding you."

"Oh! It's Sarang, the girl that Jimin says that has the hots for Yoongi!" Taehyung blurted.

"Idiot!" I hissed.

"Eh?" Her eyes met Yoongi's and he continue to stare her down with his poker face. Her cheeks reddened under his gaze. "H-Hime is calling me. B-bye!" She ran off.

"S-she popped out next to me." Yoongi said letting go of the breath he was holding. "She's so cute."

"Yeah yeah, whipped hyung. Let's go to class." Namjoon said dragging Yoongi towards their music composition class.

"We should go too." Hoseok said.

"Yeah." I agreed and we headed to our dance class leaving Taehyung, who has no class within the next hour, and Jungkook who has whatever class he has.

Taehyung POV

"Bye hyung." Jungkook waved to me and walked off to his class leaving me alone. Why does my class not start until 11 today? I pouted and trudged to the cafeteria alone. Stupid class. Stupid time. Stupid teacher. I'm all alone. I'll have to wait until lunch before I see the others again. I pulled out a chair and was about to sit down but I saw someone not to far from me. A smiled spread on my lips. I'm not alone.

I walked over and pulled out the seat next to hers and sat down. On instinct she stopped typing on her laptop and turned to give me a quick glance then back to her laptop. She did a double take and looked at me again. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi, Hime." She blinked once. Twice. A small nod was used as a greeting and she went back to typing. I watched her type. "Why are you here?" My question was met with silence. "Do you not have class? When is your next class?"

"11." A one word answer escaped her lips.

"Cool, me too. So, what are you doing?"

"Essay."

"For which class?"

"History."

"Oh." I nodded. "What is it about?"

She stopped with a sigh. "Why are you here?"

"In case you didn't know, I also attend this school." I said.

"That's not...what I meant. I mean, why are you here? Next to me."

"Oh! The others are in class and I don't have class until 11." I nodded.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I was gonna hang here in the cafeteria alone until class starts, but then I saw you. Keep me company."

"Look, I don't hate you or anything, but you're kinda bothering me." Hime said.

I pouted. "But I'm alone. Please don't shoo me away." I looked at her with puppy eyes.

She tried to resist but soon let out a small chuckle. "Ok, but please, don't bother me so much."

"Ok!" I chirped. I put my elbow on the table and rest my head on my fisted hands. I continue to watch her type. 5 seconds turns to 10 then 20. Gosh the silence is killing me!

"Hey." I poked her cheek. She let out a sigh. "How did you get that?" I pointed to a scar that looked like an animal bite between the web of her thumb and index finger on her right hand.

Hime stopped typing and looked at what I was pointing at. "Ah, this?" She asked sliding her opposite thumb over her scar. I nodded in confirmation. "I got bit by a wild dog in the forest when I was a kid."

"Why would there be a dog in the forest?" I asked.

"Well, at least I thought it was a dog at that time. Now that I think about it, it might've been a wolf. Forest and wolf makes more sense than forest and dog." She let out a chuckle.

"Why did the wolf bite you?"

"Um..." she thought for awhile. "It was hurt and I wanted to help. The wolf thought I was gonna do something bad to him and on instinct it bit me, I guess." She shrugged and continued to type. "I swear I thought it was a dog. Gosh, I sound as stupid as Sarang. Mistaking a wolf for a dog."

I giggled. "At least you were a kid when you mistook a wolf for a dog. And not an adult."

"Tell me about it." She said agreeing with me. "But I gotta say, I'm pretty sure you would mistake a wolf for a dog too, if you were a normal human being, of course."

"Why do you think that?" I gasped. "I'm not that dumb."

"Uh, sorry to break it to you, but you are."

Another gasp escaped me. "Rude."

She chuckled. "I think you're stupidly cute. Just like Sarang."

"Well, at least you think I'm cute." I shrugged.

She saved her file and turned off her laptop. "Anyways, class is starting in 10." She said gathering her stuff. "Bye."

"Nice talking to you."

"Same." And we split ways.

Jimin POV

"It's faint but I smell Hime on you." I said when Taehyung exited his class. I pushed myself off the wall and grabbed Taehyung into a choke hold. "Why do I smell Hime on you?"

"Ow~ calm down~" Taehyung whined. "Let go of me~"

I let go of him and repeated my question. "Why do I smell Hime on you?"

"You all had class and I didn't. I went to chill in the cafeteria and saw her. I sat with her and talked to her and I like her." I glared at Taehyung. "Woah~" he held his hand up in defense. "I don't like her like that. She's cool. I think it'll be nice to be her friend."

"Friend."

"Friend." He repeated. I continue to stare at him silently. "C'mon! We're bros man. I would never do that to you. So, let's go! To the cafeteria!"

"Yeah yeah." I replied as he dragged me off.

"Where are the others?" Taehyung asked as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Restroom or something. I don't know." I shrugged.

"Ok, you buy the food and I'll reserve a table."

"What do you want?"

"Anything." Taehyung replied and went off searching for a table. After I bought the food I searched for Taehyung. I spotted him sitting with Hime. They were talking with bright smiles on their faces and Hime even pinched his cheek. I made my way towards the table and saw Sarang do the same. Hime spotted me as I got closer to the table. She quickly picked up her tray of food and grabbed Sarang by the arm.

"Hey, where are we...I didn't even eat." Sarang said as Hime pulled her away. Taehyung watched in awe and turned to me. I tossed his tray of food in front of him making him gasp.

"What did my food do to you? Don't toss it like that."

"What did you two talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Taehyung shook his head.

"You two were laughing and having a great time and it's 'nothing'?"

"Just small talk between friends, I guess."

"Friends? You two are friends now?"

"Well, yes, not really, no." Taehyung shook his head. "She doesn't consider me as a friend, but I would like to consider her as my friend." He smiled.

"If she doesn't consider you as her friend, why did she talk to you. The moment she saw me, she ran off."

"That's because she likes you."

"Doesn't seem like it." Taehyung giggled. "What were you two talking about anyways?."

"Back to that, huh?" Taehyung sighed.

"Yes, because I want to know."

"I told you. Nothing. Just small talk. Don't worry about it."

"Tell me." I growled. Literally.

"Woah~" Taehyung raised his hand in surrender. "Ok! Just calm down. And don't turn here."

"Don't push my buttons like that then. You know my transformation is triggered when there is an elevation in my emotions."

Taehyung sighed. "Yeah. Ok. I get it. Calm down. I'll tell you." Taehyung took a bite of his food. "Like I said, it's nothing. I saw her and she was waiting for Sarang to get her lunch so that they could eat together. I walked over and talked to her like a normal friend would. I asked her about her lecture today and she told me it was boring. Then she asked me why I'm talking to her like we're friends and I said 'we are friends' and she said 'just cause I talked to you this morning, doesn't mean we're friends' then I said 'but you like Jimini' and she pinched my cheeks and called me cheeky. Then she saw you and made an escape with Sarang."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I swear."

"Ok." I said. "I believe you." We continued eating and the others joined us.

"How was class?" Jin asked.

"Ok." We all replied.

"What were you all doing? Do you know that I was in danger? Jimini almost attacked me." Taehyung pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop exaggerating."

"I'm not." Taehyung retorted and told the others what happened.

"You are so whipped." Hoseok shook his head.

"Well, y'know, he's not the only one." Namjoon said looking at Yoongi.

"What?" Yoongi said drinking his tea.

"Nothing." Namjoon said looking back at me. "You need to keep your emotions in check."

"I know, I just-"

"I don't understand. Why does your emotions transform you like that?" Jungkook asked.

"Because Jimin is usually really kind. So when he gets angry, the sudden elevation in emotions triggers his transformation." Yoongi explained.

"Oh, but I can transform on my own free will too." I added. "So don't worry about me, kookie." I ruffled his hair.

He pulled away from me. "Who said I was worried about you?"

"Rude. I'm your hyung."

"Yeah, whatever. Shortie hyung."

"You-"

"What I want to know is," Hoseok cut me off. "Why do you like Hime so much?" His question made all heads turn to stare at me.

"Yeah, why do you like her so much?" Taehyung repeated.

"Wait, you don't know? And you're the closest to him?" Jin asked.

"He never told me anything."

"Why do you like her so much?" Yoongi repeated.

I cleared my throat. "What about you? Why do you like Sarang so much? Have you talked to her yet? Stop staring her down and talk to her with that 'sexy' voice of yours." Yoongi blinked once. Twice. Three times. He cleared his throat and continued to eat in silence.

"Ok. Stop. Let's eat." Jin said and everyone did as ordered. Phew. I'm off the hook this time.

Hime POV

"Why did you pull me away like that. We could've eaten in the cafeteria." Sarang pouted.

"What? You don't like eating outside?"

"It's not that I don't like eating outside, it's just..." she trailed off.

"Oh I'm sorry. You wanted to eat with Yoongi and I ruined that chance."

Sarang blushed. "What? That's not it!" She hit me embarrassed. "It's just...you keep avoiding Jimin like that. He's gonna think that you hate him."

"I'm embarrassed. I said that I liked him when he was sitting right there with us. I just...I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are." Sarang agreed and I hit her.

"Let's be real. We both know that you're the real idiot here."

Sarang laughed. "No way!"

"Yes way!" I shouted and we both ate in silence. "Hey, Sarang."

"Hm~"

"Why do you like Yoongi?"

Sarang broke into a smile. "You already know."

"What? That you think he's cool because he's antisocial and aloof. Plus you think he has a sexy voice? Aren't there other reasons why you like him?"

"What about you? Why do you like Jimin?"

I just smiled and shook my head avoiding the question.

Jimin POV

We all walked home together and stopped in our tracks at the sight of the group of people in front of us.

"Well well well. If it isn't Namjoon and his friends."

"We're brothers."

"Say whatever you want, but you're not related by blood. You know that. We all know that."

"Wrong. We're from the same pack and we have the same ancestors. We may have different parents, but we're still related. That's why I call them my brothers, Jackson, because they are."

Jackson scoffed. "Whatever."

"What do you want Jackson?" Jin asked.

"We don't want anything." Mark replied. "We're just on our way home from the store."

"Be quiet Mark." Jackson said through clenched teeth.

"What? It's the truth." Mark said holding up the bags of groceries.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'll be going now." Jin said.

"Wait." Namjoon spoke up. "Jackson, you were the one who attacked Jimin the other night, weren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Look, if you want to hurt anyone, then hurt me. My brothers have nothing to do with what happened that day. They don't know anything. Don't bring them into this."

"Maybe I want to bring them into this."

"Don't take such a small problem and turn it into a big one, Jackson."

"It's not a small one!" Jackson yelled grabbing Namjoon by the collar. "You attacked her! Because of you she-"

"Jackson!" Jaebum shouted. "Let go of Namjoon!"

"Why? He betrayed me. Me! I was his best friend!"

"Jackson, this isn't the place for a fight." Jinyoung said. "Look around."

We looked at our surroundings. We were in a public park. Children on the playground watched us with frightened yet curious eyes. They're parents looked at us with disapproving stares. The others managed to pry Jackson off Namjoon.

Phweet. Phweet. A group of four ran towards us.

"Crap, someone called the cops." Yoongi said.

"This isn't over." Jackson stated and we all ran.

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a disappointment but meh~  
> My writings are a disappointment  
> ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung POV

"I'm hungry~" I whined to the others.

"At this time of night?" Hoseok asked looking at the clock which was currently 11 pm. I nodded at him.

"Go buy something to eat then." Jimin said.

"You coming with me?"

"No." Jimin shook his head. I pouted.

"You want me to go out there alone? What if I get attacked?"

"I'll go with you." Jungkook offered.

"Anyone other than the baby to go with me?"

"I'm stronger than you." Jungkook deadpanned.

I sighed. "Fine. Come along with me, you big baby."

"Still stronger than you." He said walking towards the exit. I turned to the others.

"You guys want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Namjoon denied my offer.

Hoseok shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"I'll order takeout if I get hungry later." Jin said.

"I'm going to shower, then sleep after." Jimin said walking to his room. "Ask Yoongi if he wants anything."

I shook my head. "I doubt it. He's probably sleeping. Bye. We'll be back." I waved at the others and walked out.

"Took you long enough." Jungkook said.

"Unlike you, I was kind enough to ask if the others wanted food too."

"Whatever. Let's get going."

********************************************

"Dude, seriously? Not this place either?" Jungkook asked.

"I don't feel like eating pizza."

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Why did you come out with no destination?"

"Aren't I always like that?"

"So annoying." Jungkook mumbled. We continued to walk rounding random corners. "Where are we?" Jungkook asked and I stopped in my tracks grabbing his sleeve.

"Let's go there." I pointed to my destination and dragged him along.

Hime POV

The bell rang signaling that someone has entered the shop. I smiled and turned to the customer.

"Wel...come." My voice faltered.

"Hi, Hime!" Taehyung waved at me excitedly. "You work here?"

"No, the owner here is actually a psychic and I'm here to get my fortune told. Yes, I work here." I sighed. "What would you like?" I asked handing him and Jungkook a menu.

"Wow! There's a variety of food!" Taehyung said. "What should I eat?! There's so much to pick from. Why are there so much to pick from?"

"Because this place is hidden from the public. If some random person was to walk in, hopefully they would be in the mood to eat one of the many varieties we offer."

"Oh! How cool! Then, I want jjangjangmyeon."

"We passed a jjangjangmyeon place earlier and you said you didn't felt like eating jjangjangmyeon!" Jungkook shouted.

"Maybe I feel like eating jjangjangmyeon now."

"You are unbelievable." Jungkook shook his head with a smile.

"Uh, what about you? What would you like?"

"Spaghetti."

"Why didn't you say that. We passed a spaghetti place on the way here."

"I did! But, you didn't feel like eating it and that's why we didn't go in!"

"Oh. Well, hahahaha." Taehyung laughed it off.

"Anything to drink?" I asked.

"Lemonade." Taehyung replied. "What about you, Jungkook? What about apple juice for the baby?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Can I have a beer. Corona."

"How old are you?" I asked knowing that Jungkook isn't of age yet.

"...old enough?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"You're not gonna card me?" Jungkook asked.

"Should I?" I chuckled. "Jungkook, I know you're not old enough. I don't really care."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nobody has to know."

"I know." Taehyung said raising his hand. "Ah, I need to use the restroom. Be right back." He stood up and stopped in his tracks. "Hime, where's the restroom at?"

I pointed at the wall. "It literally says 'restroom' with an arrow, Taehyung."

"Oops." He giggled and walked away.

Jungkook face palmed. "He's such an idiot sometimes."

"But you love him."

Jungkook choked on air and fell into a coughing fit. "How do you know, I'm not of age?" He asked changing the topic.

I just chuckled. "Jungkook, you're two years younger than Jimin. We're in our second year in college, that makes you a senior in high school."

"Then why are you letting me drink?"

"Cause you want to."

"You're a bad influence."

"I know." I smiled and walked away.

Jungkook followed me to the counter. "So..."

"Is incest ok in a wolf pack?"

"Well, not exactly. I mean, Taehyung and I aren't really brothers."

"I didn't say anything about you and Taehyung." I said making him blush. "So, you're not brothers?"

"Mm." He nodded. "We have different parents, hence, our different last names. But we share the same ancestors."

"You're very distant relatives then?"

"Very distant." He nodded with a sigh.

"Y'know, it's not wrong to love him."

"How do you even-"

"You let him drag you around. Sure you get annoyed but you still let him do what he wants." I cut him off

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I handed him his Corona. He downed half the bottle and set it down.

"Then how come he doesn't know that I love him. More than a brother."

"Cause he's an idiot, but he'll see it one day, don't worry about it." I ruffled his hair.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Confess."

"Confess about what?" Taehyung asked walking up and standing next to Jungkook. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Just Jungkook..." he looked at me intensely with his big eyes. "...downing half his beer." I pointed to Jungkook's half empty bottle and he sighed in relief.

"Hm~ too bad I missed it."

They went to sit in their seats and I brought their food. "Enjoy." I said and went to clean the tables.

"Hime, when do you close?"

I looked at the clock. "12, but I'll close after you leave." I replied.

"But it's 12:15."

"Well, you came in late. And it's not like I'll kick out a customer." I said scrubbing the table down.

"Why do you work so late?" Taehyung asked.

"Cause I have classes in the morning and afternoon."

"When do you start work anyways?"

"After class at 3pm."

Taehyung looked around like he was thinking then turned back to me. "Isn't that 9 hours of work?"

I smiled. "I don't mind. It's only one hour more than a regular shift of 8. Plus, the owner is nice and pays for every hour I work, even the overtime."

"But, don't you have early classes?"

"My first class starts a 11. I don't get tired or anything."

"You're a full time student." I nodded. "And a full time worker." I nodded again. "Why are you working so hard?!"

I smiled. "Because I have bills to pay."

"But you're working so late. It's dangerous to walk home alone. Do you want me to walk you home?" Taehyung asked concerned.

"Ok, why are you two talking like you're friends?" Jungkook asked a bit annoyed.

"Cause we are."

"We're not." I denied and Taehyung pouted.

"We're not?" He purses his lips. "We are too."

"We don't know anything about each other. We are not friends."

"I know that you work here and you attend our school. Also, you live alone with Sarang. That's why you're working so hard, right? I know a lot about you." He smiled. "How long do you think Jimin's had a crush on you. I know more than you think."

"Right." I said and walked to the kitchen to change rags. "Are you guys done?" I asked when I came back out.

They nodded. "Yes, we are. Can we get some boxes to take the leftovers home?"

"Sure." I walked over to the back grabbing some foamed plates. "Here. Now get out."

"How can you treat your dear customers like this?" Taehyung pouted.

"Just leave already."

"We didn't pay yet." Taehyung said quickly.

With a sigh, I walked to the register and printed out a receipt handing it to Taehyung.

"Pay up and get out." Jungkook grabbed the receipt from Taehyung and glanced at the total. He pulled out his wallet and placed some bills on the counter in front of me.

"Keep the change. C'mon hyung, we shouldn't bother her. She needs to lock up." He held Taehyung's hand and dragged him towards the exit. Taehyung waved to me excitedly and the bell rang signaling their exit. I locked the door after they left. I picked up their tray and set it in the sink. I wiped down the table they sat at, then washed the dishes after. I looked around the shop.

"Well, time to go home." I said after making sure the place was clean and locked the doors before heading home.

********************************************

"Hime, girl. I'm leaving. See you later at lunch." I nodded at what Sarang said still half asleep.

When I woke up, it was 9:30. I sighed and got ready for school. I went to sit in the cafeteria to do my homework. I was focusing when someone sat next to me. I took a quick glance and looked at my book, just to take another look in case I saw wrong the first time, and jumped back in my chair in shock.

"J-Jimin." I choked out.

"That's me." He smiled. I stood up and quickly gathered my stuff but he held my hand. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?" I asked confused. "There's nothing scary about you."

"Then why are you avoiding me? Ah~ because you confessed to liking me in front of me, in wolf form."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and feel my cheeks heat up. "I have class."

"Its 10:30, your class doesn't start until 11."

"How do you know that?" I asked and gasped. "Stalker."

"Taehyung told me." Jimin defended himself quickly. "I'm not a stalker. I swear."

"Killers do no admit to being killers either." I said.

"Taehyung told me. Really!" He said.

I looked at him with suspicion in my eyes then let out a chuckle. "I'm joking." I sat down in the chair again. I saw Jimin let out a sigh of relief.

"So..." he trailed off.

"So..." I repeated.

"You wanna...I don't know...go out sometimes?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of a busy person."

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Whatever I have to do." I shrugged and looked at the time. "I have to go."

"Talk to you later?"

"Sure. If you find me."

Jimin POV

"I found you." I said setting my plate of food down and sat next time Hime during her lunch break.

"Congratulations. You get to talk to me. What's up, stalker?"

"I wasn't stalking you. It's BTS' lunch time too." I said pointing at the others who are currently making their way over.

She nodded. "Ok, so you and your whole pack are stalkers. What's up?"

"Hey, this is public space. It's a coincidence. Coincidence."

"Yeah yeah." She waved it off. "But seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just want to sit next to you, can I not?"

"Ok, I guess." Hime shrugged and continue to eat in silence.

"Hey Hime." Taehyung shouted and sat next to her.

"What's up?" She said with a smile.

Taehyung looked up then replied, "the ceiling."

Hime chuckled. "That's not what I meant, but ok."

"Hey, hey, hey. Won't you hang out with me sometimes?"

"Sure, if you find me."

"Yay~" Taehyung cheered. "How about today?"

"Sure." Hime nodded in confirmation.

Wait. How come she will hang out with Taehyung, but not me?

I stared at Hime long and hard.

"-n. -min. Jimin!" She shouted snapping me back to reality.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." I nodded.

"Uh...then I'll be going to class." She said awkwardly and walked off.

"Hey." I looked at Taehyung. "How come she'll hang out with you, but not me?"

"Who knows?" Taehyung shrugged and continue to eat.

********************************************

"Hey, tell me. Tell me. Tell me." I repeated over and over again while poking Taehyung.

"Stop that." Taehyung said.

"Then tell me."

"How can I tell you when I, myself, don't know why?"

I let out a sigh. This sucks. The girl I like won't hang out with me but would hang out with my brother.

"I'm going to go do my homework." I said and walked to my room. I laid out my books and started reading. Along the way my eyelids were getting heavy and everything went black.

"-n. -min. Jimin!" Someone shook me awake. I sat up immediately.

"Crap. I fell asleep." I said and looked at the person who was shaking me. "What do you need Taehyung."

"Come with me."

"Huh? No."

"Come with me." He pulled my arm.

"I don't want to." I pulled my arm away from his grasp. "It's 8pm."

"Just come with me. You'll like it. Scratch that. You'll love me for this. Come on!" I let him drag me out. We went through several alleys.

"Yah, do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do? Are you doubting me?"

"Yes." I replied.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and continued to pull me along. "See? We're here."

"A restaurant." I deadpanned. "Yah! Don't tell me you pulled me all the way here just because you're hungry."

"Of course not! At lunch time, Hime said that she'll hang out with me if I can find her, right?" I nodded. "I know exactly where to find her. See? Over there." He pointed to the restaurant. Hime was smiling and taking people's orders. "She starts work at 3pm and ends around 11 or 12."

"That's so late."

"Exactly. Yesterday I found her for the first time here. I asked her why she works so late and you know what she said? "Cause I have classes in the morning and afternoon." I don't know why she's working so hard."

[Flashback]

I walked into class one morning and Hime wasn't in class. Sarang wasn't either. During break time I overheard some girls talking about Hime.

"A couple of days ago, Hime's parents died in a car crash." Girl A said.

"Really?" The other two girls gasp.

"That sounds terrible." Girl B said.

"But we're only in our third year of junior high. How is Hime supposed to support herself and Sarang? I heard they live together." Girl C said.

"Exactly. We're still practically kids." Girl A said.

"Hey." I spoke up. "Is what you said true?"

The girls looked at me with red cheeks and nod their head in silence.

"The reason Hime and Sarang isn't here might be because they're attending the funeral." Girl C stated.

"Thanks." I said. The teacher came in class and started lecturing but I couldn't concentrate so I packed my things and ran out of class. I could hear the teacher screaming my name telling me to come back but I could care less. I ran to all the places that held funeral services just to find her. When I found her, she was dressed in all black with Sarang next to her. Sarang was rubbing her back comforting her and she just smiled weakly at Sarang as thanks.

Her aunts and uncle were arguing over who is going to take her in and the parents' insurance money.

"Stop!" Hime shouted slamming the floor. "My parents just died, and you are all asking about the insurance money?"

"Hime, that's no-"

"You don't need to pretend." Hime cut off one of her aunts. "If you want to take me in for the insurance money, then don't think about it. Because I'm not of age, the guardian will be given the insurance money; however, when I do turn of age and do not receive that insurance money, for whatever reason, I will sue you, and you will call me ungrateful. So, before any of that happens, let's just all live our own lives. I will live on my own. I talked to the lawyer already. My parents left me the house and the insurance money, so I won't be living with any one of you."

"Hmph. Whatever." They said and all walked out.

"Hime." Sarang said and hugged her.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok." She said to Sarang.

"I should be the one saying that to you." They both chuckled and continued with the funeral.

I sat outside watching over her. It was night time and Sarang fell asleep. Hime was still up and looked at her parents' photos.

"Mom. Dad." She said and touched their smiling faces on the photos as tears fell from her eyes. "What should I do? How can I protect Sarang? I'm just an ignorant kid. Please tell me what to do." More tears trickled down her face.

My heart broke at the scene. I want to protect her.

[End]

"Jimin!" Taehyung shook me out of my trance. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I offered to take her home but she refused. It's really dangerous for a female to go home so late like that. You should offer to take her home. You do want to protect her right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tae."

"It's alright. We're bros. I'll be going." Tae said and walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update. Honestly I wanted to update during summer but I ended up taking a summer class. And now I'm in fall semester. Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. The idea just kinda came to me and wah lah~ a story!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973556) by [Iwanttosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep)




End file.
